Without You
by Search.For.The.Light
Summary: With Kurt in New York and ignoring his calls, Blaine feels increasingly worthless and is leaning towards cheating on him with Eli. When Kurt catches wind of this he decides to show Blaine who exactly he belongs to and how much Blaine is worth to him. Sort of spoilers for TBU. Oneshot.


**I really should be working on ICY, but I saw the newest episode and my heart shattered into a million pieces. And then I came across this GMK and just had to fill it. So. Here's this. Reviews are quite welcomed and even desired! Warnings: possessive sex (including sight bonding and dirty talk) and uh...** almost** infidelity? Yeah. Here's the original prompt:**

Alright, so an alternate story line to what happened in the Break-Up episode-

Before he goes through with it, Blaine confides in someone (probably Sam or maybe Tina) that he's thinking about sleeping with Eli. That person calls Kurt and tells him what's going on. Kurt is absolutely furious so he flies or drives back to Lima and catches Blaine at his house before he goes to Eli's house. Kurt yells at Blaine and then makes sure Blaine knows damn well who he belongs to (insert lots of rough, possessive "mine" sex). After it's done, would like for them to talk it out but if writer wants, Kurt can remain angry after

* * *

"You're what?!"

Blaine winced at Tina's piercing voice. He loved the girl deeply, and she was one of his closest friends here at McKinley, but she had a Rachel-worthy shriek when she was upset. Which was right now. He was pretty sure her eyes were about to fall out of her head, she was gaping at him that bad. He shifted his messenger bag on his shoulder uncomfortably as she gaped at him, lips making little shapes but no actual words escaping them. Blaine was feeling like he was an animal at the zoo, prompting the normal dapper and polite boy to snap at her.

Except there had been nothing normal since Kurt had left.

"What? He just wants to hang out. Watch a movie. There's nothing wrong with that, you have movies with other guys all the time."

Tina found her voice at Blaine's sharp tone. "Yeah, but I'm _single. _And you, Blaine, aren't."

Blaine dropped his gaze. "Well, I certainly feel like it lately."

Tina inhaled sharply and Blaine couldn't meet her gaze. More and more often his conversations with Kurt had been about him. He couldn't fault him for being excited at being in New York, or his internship at Vogue, or living with Rachel, or anything like that. He really couldn't. He loved hearing the excitement in Kurt's voice, and during the Skype dates, the way his eyes and face lit up when he talked about the city he adored and was pretty much born for made him smile. Kurt really was meant to be in New York, and he was glad that he had given Kurt the gentle shove he needed to get on that plane.

But still. Every time Kurt spoke of "us" and meant _KurtandRachel _not _KurtandBlaine_, or every time Kurt missed Skype dates in which Blaine would sit at his computer for hours, waiting, hoping in vain for his face, or voice. Every time he ignored one of Blaine's calls or texts. Every time he didn't even respond to Facebook, something he checked religiously… something inside of Blaine broke. He tried to occupy his time with as many clubs as he could, tried to keep himself busy with Glee and ASB, but nothing worked. That gaping, Kurt-sized hole in his heart just split wider.

He was just so _lonely._ Sure, he had Tina, but that was about it. He really wasn't close to anyone else. He had tried to keep in touch with his friends at Dalton, but they were busy with their various events, leaving Blaine to spend hours alone. He had spent countless hours crying himself to sleep, clutching his cell to his chest, hoping that Kurt would call, text, something. And every day he woke up to nothing, feeling heavy and… _unwanted. _This had been exactly what he had been afraid of, all those months ago, that Kurt would forget about him when he was there. That he'd get so caught up in his dream that he would leave Blaine behind in the dust.

And, God, it hurt.

Tina tried to be supportive, tried to keep his spirits up. "I'm sure Kurt's just busy, Blaine. You know him, probably doing a million things at once. He'll call you back, I'm po –"

"He hasn't returned a single call all week, Tina." Blaine's voice broke, his shoulders slumped with defeat. "It's obvious that he doesn't want me. Eli is nice and wants to hang out. There's nothing wrong with being wanted for once. Maybe I'll feel something other than pain, then."

Tina opened her mouth to say something, but before Blaine could hear it he turned around and walked away. No. He was going over to Eli's for the movie. To just… forget. He wanted to forget everything, the pain of being left behind again, the pain of losing someone that was his life, the pain of his fears consuming him. Just… forget it all.

He never saw Tina pulling out her phone and dialing frantically, knowing that she had to intervene before her friend made the worst mistake of his life.

* * *

Evening fell and Eli arrived promptly at the Anderson household a little after eight. Blaine's parents were on yet another business trip, leaving the boys alone for the entire night. Blaine felt something sick in the pit of his stomach as they put in a movie, Eli's arm slipping around his shoulder. He wasn't slender like Kurt was. He didn't smell like Kurt. He didn't point out the funny bits of the movie, or make sarcastic comments about the clothing or the way the guys were completely unrealistic and the girls incredibly stupid.

It was _wrong._

Blaine tried to make himself enjoy it. Eli was funny and nice. And very attractive. When he pulled Blaine into his arms, he knew that Eli was expecting some making out, sex even. But just as Eli was leaning down to kiss him, the door flew open and –

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

There stood Kurt, in all his glory. He was breathing hard, fists clenched, hair messed up, glasz eyes glittering. Blaine's breath caught in his lungs and it was like he couldn't breathe. And yet, he could because _Kurt was here! It's Kurt._ His whole body screamed Kurt's return. He didn't hear Kurt snap at Eli to leave. He didn't hear Eli say a hurried goodbye, eying Kurt like a live snake. He felt himself trembling as Kurt walked over to him, body stiff, eyes cold. Somewhere in the process he had ended up kneeling on his bed, and Kurt moved to stand in front of him, eyes level.

"What the fuck was that, Blaine?"

Blaine flinched slightly, both from the words and the tone of voice. Cold. Ice. Kurt was furious. And, God damn it, he had a reason to be.

"Blaine. Answer me."

Blaine could feel himself tearing up.

"Blaine. If you don't answer me, I swear to the God I don't believe in I will walk out of your house and never come back. Tell me. Now."

That prompted Blaine into action. He snagged Kurt's arm, words tumbling out of his mouth. "Don't leave, please, Kurt, no, don't go, I'll do anything. Eli means nothing to me, he's just nice, I don't want him, I want you, don't leave me!"

Kurt didn't move his arm away, though the unforgiving, cold look didn't leave his face. "He was going to kiss you, Blaine. You were cheating on me."

The words hit Blaine like a physical blow and he felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I don't want him. I want you. But… but you're not here."

"So you cheat on me? I mean that little to you?"

Blaine's head snapped up. "No! Kurt, you mean the world to me! But you're… you're gone. My world is gone and I have _no one_ and no one wants me and all I really want is you and now you're going to break up with me and then I'll be totally alone again and -"

Harsh, familiar lips sealed themselves on top of Blaine's, knocking him backwards on the bed. Kurt's body was unyielding on his own, his hands finding Blaine's wrist and holding them in a bruising grip that was on the verge of pain. But Blaine welcomed it all. He let Kurt plunder, dominate his mouth, moaning and sobbing. This. This is what he missed. Right here.

Kurt ripped his mouth away from Blaine's, ignoring Blaine's cry of protest. "You _idiot._ How could you do this to me? To _us?_ If Tina hadn't called me, you would be – " It was like Kurt couldn't bear to think about it and kissed him hard again, taking away his breath.

When he pulled back from air, Blaine was sobbing. "You don't want me anymore. Y-you w-won't call or listen to me or answer my t-texts… I don't fe-feel like I belong to anyone anymore, Kurt!"

For a moment, for a single moment, Kurt's eyes softened and he cupped Blaine's cheek, stroking it gently, brushing away the tears. "You idiot." He whispered it, kissing him tenderly. "You're such an idiot, Blaine."

Blaine just sobbed harder. No, he didn't want Kurt's kindness. Not when he destroyed what they had, even if it was just a thread. Kurt's grip on his wrist tightened, and all kindness left his features. "You don't feel like you belong to belong to anyone? I guess I'll have to show you then."

Before Blaine could ask when he meant, Kurt had pulled away and literally ripped Blaine's shirt from his chest. Blaine didn't have time to protest this (although he doubted he could at this point) before Kurt bit down on the spot where his neck met his shoulder, sucking hard. A bolt of pain and arousal went down his spine, making him let out a cry. Kurt sucked hard on the mark there, laving it with his tongue, making Blaine squirm under him. He repeated the process down his chest, sucking on his nipples until they were hard and aching, leaving bruises in his wake.

"You are _mine,_ Blaine. No one else's. Not Sebastian's. Not _Eli's_. You belong to _me."_ Kurt growled the words into Blaine's abs before popping the button of his jeans and tearing them off along with his boxers, releasing his throbbing erection. It smacked his stomach with a wet plop, flushed and hard from the rough treatment. "This body, this cock... this is _mine._ Only _I _get to touch you." Kurt sank his mouth down on Blaine, deep throating him with practiced ease, making Blaine arch with a cry.

"Kurt - oh- fuck, Kurt!" Blaine couldn't think with the _hottightwetheat_ around his cock, eyes screwed shut as Kurt bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks, sucking just the way he knew how to make Blaine fall apart.

Just as he was about to come, just as his thighs were shaking and the heat coiling in his stomach, Kurt pulled off with a pop, ignoring Blaine's weak protests of, "No, come back, no."

Instead, he reached over to the bedside drawer when Blaine kept the lube, snapping it open, roughly shoving Blaine's thighs apart. Kurt held his gaze for a moment as he slicked up his fingers, silently asking and silently receiving an answer. Even as angry as Kurt was - body tense, eyes as hard as diamonds, mouth pursed - Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't hurt him or force him. But he needed this. Needed to feel owned, to feel wanted. He nodded desperately, begging, "Please, Kurt, please, please."

"Quiet." Kurt's voice was gently but the insertion of two fingers inside of him was _not._

_"Fuck! _Kurt!" The stinging faded as Kurt roughly pumped his fingers in and out, making his hips buck, especially as Kurt was avoiding his prostate. He was writhing and moaning on the bed by the time Kurt had slide another finger into him, so close but not able to get over that edge. When Kurt's fingers left him, he sobbed at the emptiness.

"You're _mine."_

The words pierced his brain through the lust just before he felt a slicked up blunt object at his entrance and he sobbed, nodding frantically. Kurt entered him with one hard thrust, the pain and pleasure ripping a scream from Blaine. Kurt immediately set up a rough and fast pace, pounding into his boyfriend, holding Blaine's wrists over his head.

"You're _mine,_ Blaine. No one else gets to see how much of a slut you are for cock. No one else gets to see you moan and pant like a whore. No one else gets to see your face when _that _spot is hit." He angled his hips to pound into Blaine's prostate to emphasize his point, watching as Blaine tossed his head back as pleasure. "No one else gets to touch you like me. Feel how hot and heavy you are in my hand, leaking, begging for me to stroke and touch."

Blaine couldn't catch his breath, couldn't think, couldn't do anything other than lie there and take it, hips bucking up to meet Kurt's thrusts, which were getting increasingly erratic. The feeling of being _owned_was making him hurtle towards his orgasm faster, along with the fact that Kurt's bruising thrusts were hitting his prostate each time.

"And no one else gets to see you come, Blaine." Kurt leaned down to say the words into his ear, panting. "You. Are. _Mine!"_

Kurt thrust once more hard into Blaine and Blaine exploded, shooting ropes of come all over his stomach and chest with a loud scream of pleasure, back arching, tightening around Kurt. Kurt let out a choked cry of "Blaine!" before coming himself, the sensation of filling him making Blaine shiver and whimper in pleasure. Kurt eventually slumped forward on top of him, both of them shaking while they waited to come down from their highs. Kurt eventually slipped out of him, making Blaine whimper in pain and sudden loss.

And now Kurt wasn't looking at him.

Blaine could feel the dread settle over him, tears stinging his eyes. This was the part where Kurt got up and left him, saying that he'd never see Blaine again. And he couldn't even blame him. Sobs shook his frame as Kurt disappeared the direction of the bathroom, and he curled up, ignoring the stinging pain in his backside, knowing he hadn't even deserved that. He had more or less cheated on Kurt, and now he was here, missing work and who knows what else to break up with him. Now he was truly going to be alone. God, he couldn't do anything right, now could he?

"Blaine? Baby? A-are you okay? Was I too rough? Oh, God, I hurt you, didn't I?"

Kurt's worried tone broke through his thoughts and he opened his eyes to see him standing there, washcloth in hand, looking concerned. No. He didn't want his concern. "Just h-hurry up and do it." Blaine sobbed out.

"Do... what? Blaine?"

"Get it over with and break up with me. Tell me I don't deserve you, tell me you're leaving me, that you hate me and never want to see me again!" Blaine's heart broke a little bit more. "Please don't leave me in suspense, it hurts too much."

"Is that... Oh, Blaine." The bed shifted and a hand rested on his shoulder, making him flinch. He couldn't look at Kurt, even at his urging, and Kurt physically turned his chin up. "I'm not breaking up with you."

...

"What?" Blaine asked incredulously. "Why not? Why don't you hate me? What?"

Kurt ran a hand through his sweaty and messed up hair, closing his eyes for a moment. "Tina called me in near hysterics, telling me that you were going to go off with some guy. I was _furious, _Blaine." He flinched at the tone and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the pain on his face. "And then she continued on, talking about how much pain you've been in. How you've been waiting for - are crying, Blaine?"

He swallowed hard, throat feeling tight. "You forgot about me." Blaine whispered it, curling in a tighter ball. "You w-wouldn't answer my texts or my calls a-and forgot Skype dates... And w-when you did talked, it was all about you and Rachel and New York and never talked about me, about us. Kurt, I just felt so lonely and unwanted and you're all the way in New York and you don't want me anymore."

He dares to open his eyes, and his breathing catches. Because Kurt's_ crying._ Shoulders are shaking and everything. He yanks Blaine into his lap, arms around him tightly, leaving Blaine dazed and confused. "That's - you really felt that? You... Oh God, I'm the most horrible boyfriend ever."

What? "No! Kurt, you're not, you're brilliant and beautiful and kind and - "

"Blaine, shut up." Kurt pressed two fingers against his lips, silencing him, and he can't help but kiss them, making Kurt give him a strained smile, tears streaming down his cheeks. "If I made you feel like you didn't matter, I'm a bad boyfriend. I didn't... I always want you, Blaine, always. I got caught up in life and - that doesn't matter. Oh, God, Blaine. I'm sorry."

Blaine was confused. Why was Kurt apologizing? "But... I'm the one who..."

"Did you actually kiss him?" His head shook emphatically at that, hating to see the hurt look on Kurt's face, although it faded. "Blaine... I'm sorry, this is... This is my oversight. You were scared about this, and I _knew _you were and yet I got caught up. Yes, you're to blame for agreeing to go out with Eli, but I should've never given you that reason to." Kurt brushed back a curl from his face. "Forgive me, beautiful?"

Blaine let out a sob. "O-only if you f-forgive me. I'm s-so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt silenced him with a kiss. Unlike the ones before, this was one of the slow, deep kisses. The one that touched his soul and made him melt into Kurt's arms and made his breathing level out. When he broke the kiss, Blaine blinked at him slowly.

"We both made mistakes. But, Blaine? I love you. Love you so much."

"I love you too."

For the first time that night, Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, holding him tightly. Both of them made mistakes, yes. Blaine's insecurities and Kurt's lack of attention had brought this problem to head before, and they knew that there would be struggles ahead of them. But love was said to be able to overcome anything, and as fierce and as strong as their love was, they would get through this.

_"Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you forever."_

_"I'm never saying goodbye to you."_


End file.
